1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear of the type having size adjustment structure and, more particularly, to a cover for an actuator for the size adjustment structure that permits the actuator to be operated from externally of the crown.
2. Background Art
The inventor herein has made a number of significant improvements to conventional headwear. One such improvement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,246 (the '246 patent).
The invention in the '246 patent is directed to a headwear piece with a bladder on the crown that provides a deformable cushion layer between the crown and the wearer's head. The bladder and at least a portion of the crown are deformable to conform to the wearer's head. In one aspect of the invention in the '246 patent, the bladder can be selectively inflated and deflated to alter the effective diameter of the head-receiving opening on the headwear piece.
A fluid, and preferably air, is directed into the bladder and exhausted therefrom with the headwear piece in place on a wearer's head. A bulb-type actuator can be repeatedly depressed to introduce consecutive charges of air into the bladder until the bladder is filled with the desired amount of fluid. A relief valve allows the fluid to exhaust from the bladder to effect collapse thereof.
One difficulty that has arisen is the problem of incorporating the actuator and relief valve into a flexible crown portion, as on a baseball-style cap, to allow operation of the actuator and relief valve from externally of the crown. There are three principal, and in certain respects competing, objectives that designers contend with in integrating the actuator and relief valve into the crown. First of all, the actuator and relief valve must be readily accessible to the wearer of the headwear piece. Secondly, the actuator and relief valve must be durably mounted to withstand wear due to repeated operation thereof. Thirdly, the actuator and relief valve should not significantly detract from the overall aesthetics of the headwear piece. Designers attempt to achieve these objectives while maintaining manufacturing costs at a minimum.